Nam Mo/NT
Nam Mo is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT, originating from Kalachakra. She is accompanied by the very important, perfectly ordinary owl named "Aunty". Appearance Nam Mo is a short, slim woman with dark brown eyes and close-cropped black hair. She wears a tan and maroon wrap resembling a Buddhist nun's robes and simple wooden clogs. Her only adornments are a set of prayer beads hanging from her robes and a jade anklet around her left leg. On her shoulder is a black tattoo of a lotus. Skins Base: Wandering Nun *Alt 1: "Ani" - red, with an orange wrap *Alt 2: "Tỉ-khâu-ni" - grey, with a saffron yellow wrap Base: Incarnation - *Alt 1: "Sacred Lotus" - pale pink and green *Alt 2: "Cloudless Rain" - pale blue and pink Story Frankly, every illusory world is much like another, so Nam Mo has adapted fairly well to being dropped into Amaterasu's dream. She chooses to follow no faction and helpfully(?) offers advice to other characters on their journeys. In particular, she has an interest in the bound summons, and appears in each summon storyline as an observer, adviser, and if pushed, an actor. Battle Nam Mo Everblooming Lotus - generate Lotus Petals with constant swift, weak attacks, then convert them into Mandalas for supportive effects Nam Mo is a supportive assassin type whose attacks alternate between swift, weak strikes and magically augmented Mandala effects. Her basic attacks consist mostly of simple strikes, with each attack usually having multiple hits. With each hit, she builds a stack of Lotus Petals. This is tracked by a UI element on the player's screen in the shape of an eight-petalled lotus, with each stack lighting up a petal on the lotus. Lotus Petals are lost after 5 seconds of Nam Mo not attacking, at a rate of one petal per a second. Pressing L3 during an attack drains all Lotus Petals to generate a Mandala effect specific to the attack used. Mandalas generally cancel the current Brave Attack and transition it into a new form. They also tend to have more supportive effects. Therefore, playing Nam Mo revolves around generating Lotus Petals and then choosing the best time to deploy them. In sacrificing her Lotus Petals, Nam Mo can achieve powerful supportive effects, but this is at the cost of interrupting her own Brave damage and reducing her HP Attack effectiveness. The player must also balance between waiting for more powerful 8 petal abilities, or deploying attacks more frequently. Moveset Weapons *'Worn Staff' - a simple wooden staff with cloth wound around it as a grip. A small carving of a lotus has been added by Aunty. *'Khakkhara' - an intricately carved wooden staff, topped with six metal rings. *'Ruyi Jingu Bang' - the legendary weapon of the Monkey King. A staff of black iron, banded in gold. Was once a pillar of the sea. Titles *'Character Level 10': Just an Ordinary Nun *'Offline Crystal Rank': Incarnation of Mercy *'100 Ranked Wins': Forgiveness *'500 Ranked Wins': The Microcosm and the Macrocosm *'1000 Ranked Wins': The One Who Perceives the Sounds of the World Musical Themes *''Main'': Kugane (Night) *''Battle'': Tabi wo Suru Numa *''Story'': Esamiba Quotes Category:Characters